The Joker
The Joker is a Silver-tier, Agility Class Hero. His shards is directly available as a drop from the store's Hero Chest and Premium Hero Chest, or as a reward from completing Heroic Campaign Battle c, or from Achievements. Attributes Summary: "Upon defeat, The Joker's team gains power while the opponent becomes stunned, defenseless and unable to attack." Stats Promotion= |-| Gear= The Joker has the following Gear Set Bonuses: *'2/5' Equipped: *'3/5' Equipped: *'5/5' Equipped: Abilities These are the abilities of The Joker: #'Jokes on You' (Passive) *X Power X seconds When The Joker is defeated, his team gains power and a poison bomb detonates, leaving the opponent stunned for a brief time. #'Laughing Gas' *X Damage over time The Joker tosses a canister foward, full of his toxic gas. #'Chattering Teeth' At close distance, The Joker tosses out a set of explosive chattering teeth. The Joker tosses three "chattering teeth" simultaneously. Unlike other attacks, here the "final" hit actually has the least range. #(Available after 3 stars) Each ability follows a formula to calculate it's damage, and upgrade Cost. Each Ability has its own level. Note: Passive = Always active in battle And Base Damage refers to The Joker's Damage in Stats. For a full description of upgrade costs, see Abilities (A2).|-| A3: (?)= Stated: 300% +X%*(ability level-1) of Deadshot's damage stat Hit division: ? ? ? - For a full description of upgrade costs, see Abilities (A3).|-| Basic Attacks Individual= Light Attack (% damage stat) Dash (2% damage stat) Jump (4% damage stat) Crouch (% damage stat) Range (% damage stat) Tag (% damage stat)|-| Combos= Light - light - light - X (X% - X% - X%): Creates weak knockback, opponent can close. *All combos can be preceded by Tag.|-| Super Move Not So Funny Is It?: The Joker explodes a canister of Joker Toxin, knocking the opponent backwards onto an electric chair. He then strikes them in the face with a crowbar twice, then activates the electric chair to zap them, until 1,000 sticks of TNT underneath them explodes. Obtaining Gear Gearing up is a way to boost character's Stats, for The Joker gear can be found by: *'Fictitious Piece' - Campaign U-V (lv W), Heroic X-Y (lv Z), Operations *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z), Operations *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z), Operations *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z), Operations *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z), Operations Gear Set Bonus A Gear bonus is when the character has a number of gears equipped out of five total gears that the character can have on at once. The character gains a bonus for having it equipped. The Joker has the following Gear Set Bonuses: *'2/5' Equipped: *'3/5' Equipped: *'5/5' Equipped: Miscellaneous (Movement, et cetera.) Strategy The Joker's passive ability is fundamentally a "one-off" (at most) from the perspective of a user: on a team of two characters, he can be the first (and only) to fall, or, on a team of three characters, he can be one of the first two. That's not to say that his passive is in any way bad: if those terms are met, his passive is very powerful and can serve as a sweep-breaker and/or a set-up for a desired game state (*often a sweep or "counter-sweep", but other desirable game states exist). By definition, he is the most pivotal when he does both, which largely requires an eye both to the state of the match and to team construction prior. Just as it is possible to have effectively squandered his passive if he persists too long in battle to ultimately fall last, it is also possible to squander his use if he falls too early. For these reasons, though he is in many ways more "disposable" than other characters, he shouldn't be treated as overly disposable. (There are a few characters that pose a particularly large damage threat at certain or all times, like Batman (any) with his stun a2, or Mythic Wonder Woman; as well, any character with an attack ability that can KO on a non-final hit (also Batman) represents a large damage threat. Checking such characters (and, as well, setting up your own such characters) should be considered the primary objective in using The Joker.--section to be edited, but gist of threats/use is correct) (All the above without even mentioning Joker's attacks et al, which would naturally follow. They're really not that great though.) Stat Construction The Joker seems to have a high damage stat and high native threat rating for a Silver character. Team Construction The Joker's ideal partner is probably (ironically?) Batman: Joker allows Batman to initiate a combo and an unblockable a2 on a helpless enemy, which in the most optimal of circumstances will KO that enemy mid-attack and procede to leave a stun on the next opponent. As well, since Batman can be a devastating sweeper and he hates the counter-sweep, The Joker makes for an excellent way to duel opposing Jokers. Mythic Wonder Woman Swamp Thing is somewhat low on the list, but if Joker is used to winnow the opponent's team, it can actually be a desirable ending state to have, in a neutral 1-on-1 match, Swamp Thing, with him beginning the closing bout with a regen. Versus advice for Joker, KO him very early, or last, or set priorities to sweeper->Joker->least threatening if need be Unbreakable Cyborg, Primal Swamp Thing, own Joker, or healthy tank if opp's power is low Trivia *His passive resembles The Joker and Insurgency Joker from the first mobile game, as they deal damage against their opponent when KO'ed. Category:Agility class Category:The Joker Category:Heroes Category:Silver